My Friends And Me
by BlackCatDemon
Summary: It's R rated for future references just to let you know, there might be some sexual encounters later on. It's about my friends and i meeting different anime charectors...Chapter 1:Inuyasha...Chapter 2:Yu Yu Hakusho


_**My Friends And Me**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**My Friends And I Meet Inu Yasha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Charectors... nor do I own any of my friends...Although I do own Niko, Jason, and Jeff... Jenavive will appear to make comments...she was supposed to be the star but it changed...she's pissed

Niko: I hope you enjoy my fanfic...I'm one of the main charectors.

Silver: Welcome to the world of our crazy friends! I own Brandon! Grr...looks around MINE!

Melanie: I won't tell you what happens but...if I'm in it it's good.

Niko: Ok here's what happened that I didn't include...Kagome brought Inu Yasha and Miroku to human times...what they didn't know is that Sessy snuck here with him(won't show til next chapter) some how they made it into the United States.

Chapter 1

All I hear is your breath in my ear and the muffled sound of Insane Clown Posse, it sounds like Juggalo Homies. My name is Niko, I have long brown hair reaching the mid-back, bright green cat-like eyes, and tan skin. I get up from the cuddly cat demon laying next to me and perk up the cat ears perched on the top of my head, and listen to the people downstairs. The party's just starting...it's time for me to go and play hostess, since the host doesn't seem to be getting up. I take one last look at you as I get dressed and brush my hair, and then lean down and whisper, "I love you Jeff," in his ear, then slowly walk downstairs.

Everyone looks at me when I walk down there and I see everyone but Melanie and her precious Matt. (Melanie: that's meee! Oh and Matt's mine by the way all you girls...don't) (Niko: Melanie, that's enough! Back to the story) I walk to the fridge and get out a beer. As I walk back I feel someone grab me and pull me closer, closer to him, I turn around and it's Jason, he puts both hands on my ass and rubs up against me.

"Mm," I moan then think, "he smells like Jeff...duh he's Jeff's brother...Wait he's Jeff's brother!" I started to pull away, when a voice cuts through my thoughts, like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"Does Jeff ever do anything like this with you?" asked Jason.

I couldn't even hear the music or chatter it was almost like Jason put me under hypnosis.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jason tenderly.

"I really don't want you with Jeff," he answered looking kinda upset, "but if he's who you choose then he's who you choose."

"I love him," I answered, "I loved him before I ever met you."

"Then you love me too," he answered, "right?"

"Um there's something different about you two, I haven't figured it out yet but there is something...I can sense it," I answered truthfully.

"Please...stay with me a little longer?" he asked, "at least til the end of the song?"

"O.K." I answered as I looked up at him.

The song ended and I broke away. In the middle of the next song Jeff walked down.

"Hey baby," said Jeff walking towards me, he gently kissed me and asked me what was wrong just a little bit ago.

"Nothing," I answered.

"I can feel how you feel...I'm claimed by you and you're claimed by me," he said looking at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes.

I sighed noisily, "Someone hit on me again," I said as I looked at Jason.

He smiled his always up to something smile and mouthed, "thank you."

"Your wlcome," I mouthed back, "I do love you too."

He smiled the smile I fell in love with him and Jeff for and started to celebrate silently.

"What's his problem?" he asked

"I don't know I answered.

He pulled me closer and just held me there...it was a slow dance, so we slow danced til the end of the song and then I broke away and got myself and him a beer and lit us each a cigarette. I walked into the living room and started dancing by myself, when all of a sudden a girl, a dog demon and a handsome monk walked in. I made my way over to them.

"Your new in town aren't you?" I asked looking at them.

"Yeah," said the girl, "my name's Kagome, this is Inu Yasha he's a dog demon, and this is Miroku he's a monk."

Miroku then grabbed my wrists, "will you bear my child?"

I blushed, "No, sorry I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

I scratched my neck right where Jeff claimed me.

"Oh you've got someone," he said in a depressed voice.

"Ye..." I started to answer.

"Yeah," said Jeff putting his arms on my hips. "The only one who can touch my girl is my brother Jason, because he taught me everything I know."

I smiled at that and took a quick glance over at Jason. Then I noticed Miroku still had one of my hands...I shook my hand free and walked back to my friends.

"Jeff was protective over me..." I said quietly to Silver.

"So...who cares?" she asked.

"I do...he's never done that before!" I exclaimed.

"Never?" she asked with a look of surprise.

"Never," I looked at the ground.

"Oh!"

I walked in a complete circle tending to the guests. As I was at Miroku asking him what he wanted, Sandy walked up.

"Yo wassup!" said Silver, "who's this...he's cute."

"This is..."I started.

"I'm Miroku...will you bear my child?" he asked Silver grabbing her wrists.

"Um...sorry...I'm already pregnant,"she answered.

"You are?" I asked looking at her and then looking at her stomach. "You don't look it!"

"Don't demons eat other demons' children?" asked Miroku.

"NO...plus Silver is going out with my little brother," I answered, then I slapped him for saying that and walked away.

"She's not a very good host," said Miroku.

"Yes she is...your not a good guest!" she retaliated.

"I never did catch your name...or hers..." said Miroku.

"Mine's Silver...if you want her's ask her," she said.

I was talking to Jeff and Jason, when Miroku and Silver walked up.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot...let's start over," said Miroku when he saw me kinda get upset he added, "please?"

"My name is Niko," I said holding out my hand.

"You have a Japanese name," said Miroku.

I smiled, "I know, my parents were lovers of Japan," I said still smiling.

You know, I'm from Japan," said Miroku getting really close.

"I know," I said pulling my face away, "well I knew your name was Japanese or Chinese, plus you look Japanese."

"Um...Miroku?" said Jeff, "we got off on the wrong foot too."

"Yes we did," he responded. "My name's Miroku."

"Mine's Jeff," he said.

"And mine's Jason," said Jason holding out his hand.

"Who asked you?" I asked with a joking look on my face, then I punched him lightly on the arm and said, "just kidding."

We all talked til the party winded down and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were aloud to stay since they didn't have a home.

"Thank you," they answered.

Niko: I suppose I should describe the other characters in this chapter, shouldn't I.

Silver: No Brandon in this chappy?

Niko: clears throat As I was sayin characters in this chappy, from when they arrive in the story...keep looking for other descriptions at the end of chapters.

Niko- Long brown hair reaching to mid-back, green cat-like eyes, tan skin, black ears part the hair on the top of her head slightly...usually wears baggy jeans and boy's t-shirts(mostly JNCO) most of the time has flamed sunglasses perched over the ears(to cover them up in school and some parties)

Jeff- Really short brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, tan skin, black ears on top of his head...usually wears camouflage everything(even boxers(te he giggles)). Also covers up ears with sunglasses or a hat.

Melanie- Shoulder-length brownish-blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, black wings...usually wears blue jean hipphuggers and t-  
shirts with words on them(usually have to do with parties), can control when wings are there.

James- Short blonde hair, blue eyes(ex-bf pukes), pale skin, completely human(not cool enough to be a demon)...usually wears straight-legged jeans and a gray or white t-shirt(bad choices dude! pukes again Hey that chunk looks like James! LOL! Sry...)

Jason- Looks a lot like Jeff only older(22 baby!)...(I've only seen him twice so I get to pick what he wears mua ha ha ha ha ha!) Usually wears baggy cargos(like mine and Jeff's) and usually a black t-  
shirt(the color changes(unlike James's)(Melanie- punches Niko in the arm)

Silver- Long silver hair reaching her butt, pale skin, silver eyes, and silver fox ears(I wonder why her name is Silver? Obviously a silver fox demon)...usually wears hiphuggers and...well and type of shirt(pick one).


End file.
